1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a control circuit including a load switch, and more particularly, to a control circuit which restricts an inrush current generated in a load switch in turn-on of the load switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses receive various kinds of voltages and use the voltages. However, to reduce power used in a standby mode, unused voltages need to be blocked. Load switches are generally used to block the voltages.
The load switch is a switch which blocks voltages and is configured to prevent damage to and the loss of a power supply apparatus, and to maintain a standby mode function of an electronic product. However, the inrush current is generated when the load switch is turned on. The inrush current is a transient current generated to charge a capacitor of an output when the load switch is turned on.
In response to the inrush current being generated in the load switch, the inrush current becomes larger than a general usage current. Therefore, current capacity of a component (for example, a transistor) used for the load switch has to be large.